


Harold's secret

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Amical Banter, Gen, Humor, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold has a secret. (Small spoiler for S04E15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold's secret

\- What’s on your mind, John?  
\- Nothing.  
\- You’ve been pacing for half an hour, it’s driving me crazy. Tell me, please, so you can stop and I can finally concentrate.  
\- Fine. Finch, you’ve got to stop letting everyone kidnap you.  
\- Well. I’m not exactly consenting to-  
\- Maybe if you would let me put a tracker on your glasses like-  
\- We have been through that. I don’t like you being able to tell where I am all the time.  
\- Well, _you_ can tell where _I_ am all the time, what’s with the double standard?  
\- …  
\- You… don’t tell me you have still something to hide! After all we have been through I think I prove that you can trust me!  
\- …not… laugh…  
\- What? Didn’t catch that.  
\- I said: it’s not a matter of trust; it’s because I don’t want you to laugh at me!  
\- Why would I do that?  
\- You will.  
\- I won’t. So tell me.  
\- Fine. I like to go to the cat bar on the 5th when I have time. Their tea is delicious and they purchased this new kitten two month ago-  
\- …  
\- I knew it. You are laughing.  
\- I’m not, I’m not. It’s just… You… Sorry, sorry, but it’s so…  
\- Unexpected?  
\- I was going for endearing but yes, that too.  
\- Don’t call me endearing like I’m some sort of- Mr Reese, please stop laughing…


End file.
